Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal pixel circuit and a driving method thereof, and more particularly relates to a liquid crystal pixel circuit capable of increasing an operating voltage range and a driving method thereof.
Description of Related Art
With the vigorous development of display technology, the standard that the users hold for display image quality gets higher and higher. Responsive to the users' demands with respect to the response time of a display, there are more and more manufacturers in the field of displays investing in the development of blue phase liquid crystal (BPLC) displays.
Blue phase liquid crystal display is superior to the traditional liquid crystal in response speed and has great potential in improving the image effect of the liquid crystal display. However, for blue phase liquid crystal, the data voltage of the general liquid crystal pixel circuit is relatively low, which may cause the blue phase liquid crystal to have insufficient transmittance, and as a result, a higher operating voltage is required for use of blue phase liquid crystal.